1000 Miles
by Percabeth-is-Endless
Summary: Percabeth songfic. Percy and Annabeth both listening to the song "1000 Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Set during/after SoN. R


Percy POV  
I sat there on my bunk in Fifth Cohort after returning from the quest, listening to my iPod when a song came on that linked almost directly to my thoughts at the moment…

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

I was walking through the streets of San Francisco when I woke up. I was running to the tunnel to get to Camp Jupiter. At least I thought I was home bound.

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

Staring ahead at the tunnel, I focused on carrying Juno (Hera) there so I didn't bother to worry about the traffic and made my own way through the crowd.

_And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

But Annabeth kept popping into my mind. I realised I needed her and I missed her. She was the only thing I could remember from my past.

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

I wondered if I could go back in time and change what happened so I could be back with Annabeth. Then I realised that idea was stupid. But after all we'd been through together, she should know that I'd walk a thousand miles to be with her again.

Annabeth POV

I lay on my bed in the _Argo II_. I had my favourite songs playing on my iPod. But I was thinking too much and not focusing on the song. Then the words floated into my head and they reminded me of a certain somebody…

_It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me_

In my spare time I think of Percy. And I wonder if he remembers me. Which I know is a silly thing to wonder because Hera took all of his memories away. But I still wonder…_  
_  
_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memories_

Everything that Hera did was wrong. How she took him from me. How she wiped his memories. How she replaced him with Jason. And now I can't help the feeling that I don't belong in his new memories. The ones filled with the Roman Camp, and nothing Greek about them._  
_  
_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

And I didn't realise until after he'd gone how much I needed him. And I miss him so much that I can't bear it. _Gee I bet Aphrodite would be having a complete squeal fest over my thoughts if she could hear them right now.  
_  
_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight_

If I could go back in time and stop Hera from stealing Percy away from me I could. But that's a stupid thing to dream, especially for a child of Athena. But even though he probably can't remember it, I'd walk over a thousand miles, to San Francisco, if I could just see him again.

**(A/N: Now I'm gonna be switching between characters, Bold + Italic is Percy's thoughts, Italic is Annabeth and Italic + Underline is both)**_  
__**  
And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't...**_

_**Percy: **_I don't want to let her know that I remember in case something goes wrong. I just think about her all day and all night and drown myself in her memory. I don't want to let the memory go or stop thinking about her in case I could never remember her again.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_Annabeth: _I am now making my way down to San Francisco. To home, and not just home because that's where my family lived. Home because I would be with Percy. I have a home in Percy's arms. I would stare at the crowds of people I pass every day. I wouldn't register any faces, just stare blankly, making my way._  
_  
_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_**Percy: I need her.**_ _**I miss her**__  
Annabeth: I need him. I miss him._

And I wonder…

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_Annabeth:_ I just need to see him. That'll do it. Just to see his kind face, his sweet smile, his mischievous sea-green eyes. If I could just see him…

_**If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
**_

_**Percy: **_If I could just hold her in my arms. I know I would remember. I mean sure, the gorgons blood had given me my memories back, but I needed proof it was real. Proof that they weren't just some random, made up images in my head. Yet somehow I knew, having Annabeth in my arms would do it.

Tonight.

Percy POV

The song finished and I felt weary. I needed sleep. So with all of the thoughts from the song, I took my earplugs out, and tried to sleep. But of course, I couldn't stop thinking of Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

As the piano playing stopped, I felt a wave of sadness wash over me. _He wouldn't remember…_

But I had to have faith. Those memories couldn't be that hard to find in that Seaweed Brain of his. But I needed sleep, we had a long day tomorrow, we would be arriving at Camp Jupiter. So I lay on my pillow, and let Percy's image draw me into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
